


Paint

by drxpdead



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Teacher!Phil, Teacher-Student Relationship, art fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drxpdead/pseuds/drxpdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has a crush on his art teacher, and stays after school one day to finish a project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was pretty well known that Dan had the hugest crush on Mr. Lester. He didn't know how everyone knew, because he sure as hell never told anyone. Except Chris. Maybe that's why.

He was sure that even Mr. Lester knew, but if he did, he didn't acknowledge it. Which Dan was grateful for, cause that would just be embarrassing. He'd never be able to go to school again.

He knew it was kind of weird to have a crush on the teacher, but it was also very cliche. He'd read enough fan fiction to make himself believe he actually had a chance with his own teacher, who had to be at least seven years older than him.

But it's not like he could help it. No one chose who they liked, and you couldn't just get over those kind of feelings easily. No matter how much he knew it wasn't socially acceptable, he still carried on with his unrequited feelings, and he cherished them as well.

Needless to say, his constant daydreaming in class got him into trouble all the time, and it was especially embarrassing when he was called out by Mr. Lester himself.

But at least no one judged him for it. Probably because they, too, had had crushes on people older than deemed allowed. 

It seemed kind of unhealthy though, because Dan had become so deep in his rapture that he never seemed to connect with anyone else romantically. He'd tried, he really had, because of the obvious fact that he knew he wouldn't ever get his chance with a teacher. But every time he had gone on some blind date or outing, he found he couldn't really enjoy himself as much as he did just sitting in class and staring at those blue eyes and that sexy mess of black hair.

He'd probably be miserable forever. 

~ ~ ~

It was Friday afternoon that Dan actually decided to work up the courage to go further in his hopeless endeavors. 

He wasn't going to outright throw himself at the teacher, but he'd at least try and satisfy his own selfish needs.

He had art last period, as always, and they were in the middle of working on some huge project. Dan decided that he would stay after school that day and 'finish' the project, while most likely trying not to stare at Mr. Lester's ass the whole time.

He was a nervous mess the whole class, barely getting any work done, and he was actually surprised that he didn't have it on him to stalk Mr. Lester at all. When the bell rang at the end of the lesson, and everyone was packing up to go, Dan say in his seat, his fingers tangling together anxiously under the desk.

"Are you coming, Dan?" Chris asked, staring at him questioningly. 

"Uh, no actually." Dan said, smiling weakly. "I was gonna stay after to finish this project."

Chris instantly started smirking, and Dan's face heated up at the clear suggestion in his eyes. "Gonna make a move, then? About time."

Dan scowled at him, looking over to see if the teacher had heard them. "I'm not 'making a move'. I'm just... opening up a bit."

"Well, something's opening up." Chris said, and Dan threw his pencil at him. He only laughed, and then left the class, and now it was only Dan and Mr. Lester. 

He was sat up at his desk, looking over some papers, and it didn't even seem as if he'd noticed Dan was still there. This was a bad idea, Dan thought morbidly. He felt like he was suffocating, he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do. Cough, so that he at least knew he was there? Or just wait until he was noticed. Both seemed kind of lame. 

But he didn't have anymore time to speculate because Mr. Lester stood up from his desk and looked up, somewhat shocked to see Dan still sitting there.

"Mr. Howell." He said, and Dan was so fucking whipped, cause just the sound of his last name rolling off this man's tongue sent him into overdrive. "What are you still doing here? I'd thought you might want to do something productive with your weekend."

Dan swallowed nervously, pulling together all his mental strength so he wouldn't stutter when he talked. "I, uh, I thought I'd stay behind today, so that I could finish this project." he said.

Mr. Lester actually looked astonished at those words, as if he couldn't fathom the idea of a student staying after school on Friday. Dan started to go hot under his stare, waiting for him to reply. 

"Alright then." He said eventually. "If you need anything, just ask." Dan nodded. 

He did actually work on his project, which was a painting that he was really proud of, but if he was being honest, he spent of the time throwing discreet glances up at the teacher.

It was quiet between them, the only sound being Dan's paintbrush and Mr. Lester flipping pages on his desk. He had on these glasses that Dan had never seen him wear before, but hot damn, he looked like a fucking angel.

This wasn't going exactly how Dan imagined it. Of course, in his mind, there was a lot less clothes involved and some more obscene happenings that would surely never be allowed in a classroom. But he didn't think it would be this boring. Obviously, he couldn't keep Mr. Lester from his job or anything, but he just felt thoroughly ignored. 

It went like that for half an hour, Dan pretending to work and Mr. Lester actually working, until Dan sighed loudly, and Mr. Lester looked up at him. He needed to stop blushing so much. 

"You alright there, Dan?" He asked, and Dan nodded sheepishly. 

"Yeah, fine." he said. "Just, having some trouble I guess."

Mr. Lester stood up again, and holy fuck, he was coming over. Dan tried his hardest to remain calm, but he was sure he looked afraid. 

"Wow. That's actually really amazing, Dan." his teacher said, looking over his shoulder at the half finished painting. Dan murmured in agreement, focusing mainly on the fact that he smelled delicious.

Dan had always been a fan of drawing and such, and never really thought much of any of his finished works. He'd been told that he was talented, but he never took much more of it. He didn't draw to be talented, he did it to let out some of his caged up feelings. It really was a great outlet. 

And this piece was no different. He felt kind of stupid about it, because it was based on his feelings for his teacher, but he did like it.

It was mainly black and white so far. An image of two disembodied hands, reaching out for each other on opposite sides of the page, in almost desperation. And where the fingertips just touched was a burst of color. Or, what was going to be color. Dan had only outlined the vague pattern he had in mind, and was working on filling in the color.

"Is there any kind of story behind it?" Mr. Lester asked, still staring at the painting, and he sounds so genuinely curious, Dan couldn't help the fluttering in his stomach.

"Uh, not really." he lied. "Just, this story I read a bit ago. About this guy, and he really likes this other person. But the other person doesn't seem to feel the same way, and the guy's so desperate for them to." That was partly true. Dan was hesitant on ever letting his teacher know about his feelings, for the fear that he'd be ridiculed because of it.

"How does it end?" 

"Hm?" Dan asked, lost in his own thoughts. 

"The story. How does it end." 

"I haven't finished it." Dan said quietly, also looking down at the painting. It actually kind of hurt to look at it. "I just need to color this bit in right here, and add some more detail and stuff."

He reached out blindly for the red he was using, and he must have been really frazzled, cause he ended up knocking it over, spilling it on Mr. Lester's white shirt. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry!" Dan said, jumping up and staring in horror at the mess he'd made. He was just doomed to embarrass himself in front of this man. 

"Watch your language, Howell." Mr. Lester said, shaking his hands free of the paint that had gotten on them. "It's fine, really. Happens all the time, me being an art teacher and all. I have another shirt."

Is this real life, Dan thought, staring in wonder and guilt and awe as his teacher started undoing the buttons of his shirt and pulled it off. Was this even allowed? It wasn't fair that Dan had to be subjected to this, knowing full well he couldn't do anything about it.

Fuck, he was gorgeous. His black pants were hanging low on his hips, despite the belt he was wearing, just barely covering his waistline. He was thin, but not in a reedy sort of way, more lean and fit. His skin was smooth and flawlessly pale, and Dan wanted to touch it, touch him everywhere. 

He watched as Mr. Lester reached into one of the bottom drawers of his desk and pulled out a folded black shirt, and started to pull it on. Maybe he could spill paint on that, too.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Lester asked, and Dan snapped out of his vulgar thoughts, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm fine." He said, smiling. This whole thing was and epic fail, he should have never stayed after school. The only thing he'd done so far was embarrass himself and openly ogle his teacher's body. 

"I, uh, I know this may be a bit out of line." Mr. Lester said suddenly, moving back over to where Dan was still standing. "But, you don't have to try so hard."

Dan stared at him. "W-what do you mean?" he asked.

"Look, it's really not that big of a deal. But I have heard the rumor about you, er, having a crush on me." Fucking great. "And I just want to let you know that, if it is true, you don't have to be so uncomfortable around me because of it."

Dan groaned, closing his eyes as his face turned red. This definitely wasn't a good idea. "I really didn't think that you'd, just.... I'm sorry, I know it's weird for me to...." he trailed off. He couldn't even look up, he was so humiliated.

"No, it's fine, really." Mr. Lester assured, reaching out and touching his shoulder gently. "You don't have to be ashamed or anything, I just don't want it to get in the way of our, uh.... school relationship."

Dan shook his head. "You don't have to be so nice about it, just tell me to stop." He hated that his teacher was taking it so well, that he was being so damn kind. It just made everything more difficult. 

"I'm not going to tell you to stop feeling, Dan." Mr. Lester said.

And Dan had no idea what the actual fuck was going on in his head, he must be literally going crazy. He leaned forward, without any sort of conscious, and kissed him. 

It was clumsy and awkward, and it only lasted a few seconds before his teacher pushed him away. An unholy mantra of shit, shit, fucking shit, was rolling through his mind, and Mr. Lester was staring at him with this blank expression, and he knew it had been the wrong move, he was fucked. 

He turned, ready to leave and go sulk in his room for the rest of his life, but Mr. Lester grabbed his arm. He didn't look back though, he really didn't want to see the look on his face. 

"Where are you going, Dan?" He asked softly. 

"To fucking kill myself." Dan said, and he felt hot years burning in his eyes. Because crying always solved everything. 

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I'm stupid." He said. "I know you don't feel the same way, I'm so idiotic for even trying. I just want go, okay, and we can forget this ever happened, please, just let me go."

"Dan, I'm not going to lie to you and say that I'm not the least bit attracted to you." His teacher said, and Dan finally did look up, staring at him in disbelief. No way he'd actually said that. "But you're a student. And I'm a teacher. And stuff like that doesn't work out."

"It's not like I'm fourteen, Phil." Dan said, not even caring that he'd used his first name. "I'm eighteen, I think I can do what the hell I please."

Mr. Lester, Phil, sighed in exasperation, dropping Dan's arm and running his fingers through his hair. He looked way less like a teacher and more like a regular person, in his black T-shirt and messy hair. He looked even sexier like this, Dan had to admit. 

"Are you sure you even want this?" He asked, and Dan nearly laughed. He moved forward instead, reaching out and cautiously brushing his fingers across his teacher's collarbone, watching as it shifted under his touch. 

"You really have no idea how deep this goes, do you?" He said. Phil shook his head, watching as Dan continued tracing along his throat and to his jawline. 

Dan kissed him again, more slowly so that he could pull away if he wanted. But he didn't. He kissed him back, softly, as if trying to find out what their pace was.

This really couldn't be happening. Dan had been dreaming about this for almost two years now, about the gentle drag and pull of Phil's lips against his own, his hands roaming across his chest and twining into Phil's hair, their hot breath mingling as they kissed. It was beautiful, better than he'd ever imagined. 

Phil pulled away, his breathing slightly off kilter, but his eyes were shining. "This can't be public yet." he said, his mouth creasing in worry. "Not that I'm ashamed or anything, I just don't think it's go over well with my boss.

Dan nodded, because he completely understood. He wouldn't tell anyone, not even Chris. He didn't want to risk this.

They spent the next twenty minutes just kissing, like they were getting to know each other or something, until Dan's phone chimed in his pocket with a text from his mum, saying he was late.

"I have to go." Dan said breathlessly, and Phil nodded. Both of them were out of breath and red in the face, and smiling.

"I'll see you on Monday, Mr. Howell." Phil said, trying to act more professional. Dan only laughed. 

"You too, Mr. Lester."


	2. Chapter 2

Honestly, Dan hadn't expected his life to turn out this way. He wasn't usually the lucky person who got what they wanted when they wanted it, but he wasn't complaining. 

When he'd started to develop a crush on his art teacher, he had felt pathetic and stupid. Of all people, his mind (and his body) had chosen his teacher, almost eight years older than him? There was no way that would happen. But nonetheless, his crush had carried on, for two years. And on one random Friday, Dan decided that he'd had enough. He didn't want to pine after the man until he graduated, he didn't want to be the loser who lusted after his teacher to the point of obsession. So he'd taken a step further. 

And to his utter surprise, Phil, er, Mr. Lester, hadn't rejected him. No, exactly the opposite. Dan had been shocked, but not unhappy. This was the outcome he'd been dreaming of, afraid to actually try it, for fear of being called out. 

And now they were dating. Low key, of course. 

Sure, Dan was eighteen, and neither of them would get in any legal trouble if anyone found out. But their relationship would most likely not be taken lightly by Phil's boss. The worst possible outcome would be Phil getting fired, and Dan getting in serious trouble with the school. But they took extra care to keep it professional when need be. Of course, that didn't stop the occasional make out session in the parking lot, or the wanton glances thrown in class. It was their system, and they were okay with it. 

At the moment, Dan was splayed out awkwardly in the passengers seat of Phil's car, the seat leaned back all the way, and Phil was on top of him, kissing heatedly down his neck and running his hands over Dan's clothed chest. They were both over six feet tall, so the position was slightly compromising, but they weren't too bothered, considering the circumstances. 

Dan bit his lip as Phil sucked on the sensitive skin, trying to hold back the moans that threatened to escape his throat. He knew that Phil loved teasing him like this, making him fall apart until he couldn't handle it, but he always tried to not give in. He hated giving up. 

Phil moved up, closing his teeth none too gently around Dan's ear lobe, tugging it, and Dan tangled his fingers tightly into Phil's hair. The older mans hands were exploring wildly, spreading across his chest and stomach, his fingers digging into Dan's hips, pulling them up against his own, and damn, Dan couldn't hold back his low groan at the feeling. He could feel Phil smirking against his skin, but he couldn't care less. 

Dan pulled Phil's hair, connecting their lips in a very messy kiss, opening his mouth wide so Phil's tongue could slip inside. He'd never get enough of kissing him like this, whenever he pleased. It was addicting. 

Phil kissed him like it was precious. Like every drag and pull of their lips was their last, and he wanted to savor every second of it. Dan had never been kissed like that. Phil tugged at Dan's bottom lip firmly, molding their mouths together again, not even pausing when their teeth clashed together unceremoniously. 

Phil was just running his hands under the fabric of Dan's shirt when a loud ringing made them both jump, and Phil winced as his head made contact with the roof. Dan smiled sheepishly, pulling his ringing phone from his pocket, sighing when he saw it was his mum. Phil stayed where he was as Dan answered. 

"Hello?" He asked, trying to stabilize his breathing so she wouldn't get suspicious. He narrowed his eyes as Phil gently ran his fingertips over his thigh. 

"You know, you could call at least once to ease an old lady's mind." His mum said sternly. "It's almost five, Daniel, what do you even do everyday this late?"

Dan paused, biting his cheek and grabbing Phil's wrist as it traveled up his hips and stomach. "Uh, I've already told you, mum. I stay after so I can catch up on all of my missing work. I'm trying not to fail, I'm sure you wouldn't appreciate that." He had to shove the phone between his shoulder and ear so he could grab Phil's other hand as it started moving as well. He was always too damn eager. 

"Well I'm glad you're so interested in your grades now, young man." His mum said, scolding but also sounding relieved. "Still not an excuse for not calling."

Dan smiled and rolled his eyes. "I'm very sorry mum." He said. "I'll be home soon, promise."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." He barely had the words out of his mouth before Phil grabbed the phone and hung it up, tossing in the backseat and leaning back over Dan. 

"Just another half hour?" He asked, his eyes pleading, and Dan laughed at his vulnerability. 

"Ten minutes." He compromised. "She worries, you know. I can't keep lying about after school study sessions just to make out with you in your car."

Phil whined, kissing his neck and carding his fingers through Dan's slightly damp hair. "You know you love it."

He really did. They'd been dating for almost two months, and Dan would probably never get over just how happy it made him. Phil made him happy. Not even just the kissing and the touching, that made him weak into knees. He liked the discussions they had all the time about books and music and school; the post-sex cuddles before Dan had to go back home and pretend he's been studying the whole time. The barely there touches, the soft and sweet kisses, the way Phil looked at him for no reason. Those were his favorite part. 

Phil eventually pulled away, fixing the both of them up and giving Dan one last peck before climbing back to the drivers seat and driving Dan back home. 

~ ~ ~

"Everyone, is Oliver." Phil said, gesturing to the tall boy next to him. Dan was too busy staring at the way Phil's jeans clung dangerously tightly to his thighs, admiring the shift of his muscles whenever he walked, and he nearly jumped when someone sat next to him.

"Hey." Oliver said brightly, flicking his blondish hair from his face as he held out a hand in Dan's direction. "Nice to meet you."

Dan shook his hand, smiling politely, not missing the way the boys cheeks turned slightly red. 

"And I'm Chris." Chris said cheerfully from across the table, practically shoving his hand into Oliver face, and Oliver laughed, greeting him as well. But his eyes slid back into Dan's direction after a moment. 

For the next twenty minutes, Dan tried to pay attention to what Phil was lecturing about up front, but he could feel Oliver's stare every now and then, traveling up and down his body and making him squirm. He was used to Phil openly checking him out, but he never really noticed other people who showed any interest in him. 

Dan shook his head, focusing on Phil, who was passing out some kind of sheet to the class. He usually got some student to do it for him.

When he reached Dan's table, Dan looked up, expecting some heated gaze or longing stare from those blue eyes. But Phil glared at him. 

What? Had he done something yesterday? Or today? Why did he look so angry?

But then his cold gaze flicked towards Oliver, his lips curling slightly. And oh fuck, Dan couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. 

Phil was jealous. 

Dan was trying to process this. Was Phil really getting worked up because the new kid was checking him out? He never really thought of Phil as the type to overreact like that, especially when he knew damn well that Dan barely looked at anyone else. He has to admit though, Phil looked sexy when he was jealous. He'd definitely use this to his advantage. 

"Hey, what'd you get for number two?" Dan asked, leaning in unnecessarily close to Oliver to glance at his paper. He almost laughed at the way Oliver stuttered at his proximity, but kept a straight face. He glanced up for a second, his heart racing at the way Phil was staring at him and Oliver, his arms crossed tightly across his chest and his eyes flashing. He was going to pay for this later, he knew. 

Oliver glanced up at him, his face turning red when Dan didn't back away, they were inches away. Dan reached up, touching Oliver's arms gently and smiling as he eventually backed up back into his own space. He could almost feel Phil's furious stare. 

The rest of the lesson was spent with Dan acting very friendly towards Oliver and purposefully ignoring Phil's angry reactions. It was fun, and truthfully, Dan was getting turned on by the prospect of how Phil would handle it when they were alone. 

When the bell did ring, Dan packed up his things slowly, shooting a wide smile at Oliver as the boy left. He was the last one in the class, but just as he was about to leave, Phil grabbed his arm, and Dan grinned as he stopped, masking his face into one of confusion as he faced his angry boyfriend. 

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was?" Phil said through his teeth, and Dan swallowed at his irate tone. 

"What do you mean?" He replied, playing innocent, barely keeping his smile back when Phil rolled his eyes. 

"Don't act all clueless, Dan, you know damn well what I'm talking about." Dan didn't answer, and Phil sighed. "Don't you think you were being a bit too cozy with the new kid?"

Dan raised his eyebrows, letting his smile spread widely. "So you were jealous?" He asked gleefully. Phil glared at him.

"Yeah right." He said defensively, but Dan could see his still present irritation. "I just... think he's bad news."

"Mhm." Dan conceded, crossing his arms. "Just admit you didn't like him looking at me. Like he wanted to get all my clothes off right then and there."

"Shut up." Phil scoffed. 

"And touch me everywhere. Like he wanted to run his hands all over me and kiss me like there was no tomorrow, like he couldn't get enough-"

He was cut off as Phil pushed him roughly up against one of the tables and smashed their lips together. He immediately wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, pressing against him every way he could. He groaned loudly as Phil rolled his tongue hotly into Dan's mouth, and his hands roamed roughly across his back, his stomach and down his hips, gripping his thighs and lifting him up on top of the table. 

They usually kept their relationship off of school grounds, for risk of being caught by anyone, so this was a new experience. Still, it was hot as fuck having Phil do this to him, right in the middle of this classroom where someone could easily catch them. Dan felt his pants grow just a bit tighter, and grinded his hips against Phil's, moaning into his mouth at the feeling. 

Phil pulled away suddenly, gripping Dan's bottom lip between his teeth as he did, their noses still touching. Dan opened his eyes, staring at Phil lustfully. He was breathing hard, his chest heaving, and Phil was still gripping his thighs, and his head was kind of a mess. 

"You're mine." Phil growled, his hands pulling Dan even closer, and he leaned in to nip at his mouth again. Dan whimpered. 

"Yours." He whispered, nodding almost frantically. "Make me yours."


End file.
